Because You Never Asked
by pinaprincess
Summary: "Why are you marrying him Rose?" - "Because you never asked!" OneShot - Full Summary inside


**One shot about Scorpius and Rose. Rose is about to marry someone else but can Scorpius let her go through with it. A moment from each year of their friendship to bring them to that moment.**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think**

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was sitting there watching his best friend looking happy at her rehearsal dinner for her wedding in two days' time to Dylan Thomas. To most of the guests, the look he had on his face showed he was bored and would rather be somewhere else. However, to the people that knew him best it was his eyes that betrayed the real reason for the look on his face, the jealousy behind the façade of pretending that he didn't care for Rose as anything more than as her best friend. His friends, her cousins and even her parents knew he was only there because she was his best friend and couldn't bear to let her down. Albus had tried to convince him so many times to just swallow his pride and forget about all other possibilities and tell her how he felt but when she had told him she had a boyfriend he had held back, when she told him she was engaged he had been crushed but still he didn't want to ruin her chance of happiness with someone she loved.<p>

He watched as she danced happily and he could feel his heart breaking, he just couldn't take anymore. Getting up out of his seat, Scorpius left hoping no one would notice that he had disappeared, except one person had. Walking outside, he could feel the rain battering against his skin, being inside no one had noticed the downpour outside and to him it seemed fitting that he was walking in the rain whilst the one person he had ever truly cared about was lost. He didn't know where he was going or even where he wanted to end up, something about walking in the rain soothed him.

"Scorpius!" Someone called him and hearing that voice just made him want to run farther away.

"Scorpius, just stop!"

He did as he was told, leaning against the metal fence as he did and turned to face Rose Weasley

"What do you want Rose?"

"Why are you out here in the rain?"

"Because I feel like it." He snapped, a bit more harshly than he really intended, "Go back inside to your fiancé Rose."

"Not without you." Her voice broke slightly as she spoke

He looked up at her and he couldn't quite tell whether or not it was the rain or she was actually crying. She had said to him once that the only time he would ever see her crying was in the rain, because no one can tell you're crying in the rain. She had only broken that vow once during their Fifth Year and he hadn't seen her cry since.

"Why are you marrying him Rose?" He shouted

He could see a pained look in her face when he asked her this and couldn't help but want to laugh at how much of a cliché it looked, the two of them arguing in the rain.

"Because you never asked!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes mixing with the droplets of rain

* * *

><p><strong>First Year<strong>

They had been best friends ever since they met on the train in their first year. After her father had told her to beat him in every test and warning her not to get to close to him, Rose had sought him out on the train and immediately introduced herself to him. He was quite shy at first, all the hatred against his family in the Wizarding World had done that to him, not wanting to try and talk to anyone in case they thought he was going to make them worship the Dark Arts.

"Hi." She introduced herself and sat down opposite him, "I'm Rose Weasley."

"Scorpius Malfoy." He smiled shyly

She couldn't help but notice that he didn't look up at her when he said his name, his blonde hair falling into his eyes slightly. Rose couldn't see why her father had tried to talk her out of being friends with him, sure she knew about the war and everything but he wasn't Draco and everyone deserved a chance didn't they?

"What's wrong?" She asked, wondering why the boy looked so nervous

"You're the first person to really try and talk to me properly." Scorpius admitted, "What with my name being like scum to most people."

"You could never be scum." She said horrified, "Just because of what happened in the past doesn't mean that's who _you_ are."

Scorpius sighed and looked at Rose curiously, she was definitely a Weasley but there was something special about her and even at the age of eleven Scorpius could see that.

"People just hear the name and give me that condescending or disgusted look as if they've just stepped in something foul. No one has really ever forgotten what my father and grandfather did during the War and just pass their prejudices onto me as a result thinking I must be exactly like them."

Rose shook her head furiously; she knew her father was just like that, wanting to pass his prejudices of people he went to school with onto his children.

"Everyone makes their own path in life, it just takes some people more time to realise this more than others."

That brief moment on the train had seemingly cemented their friendship from the very start, even when Rose had been sorted into Gryffindor and Scorpius into Slytherin it hadn't prevented their friendship blossoming.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Year<strong>

It wasn't just her compassion or the many things that they had in common that made them such good friends, they both agreed it was their passion for wanting to be the best and constantly trying to outdo each other in everything. This was evident in all their lessons together and even when they practiced together playing Quidditch, having both just made their House teams

"I always forget you can fly well Rosie." Scorpius muttered flying beside her, the Quaffle under his arm

"Well most of my family plays." Rose grinned, "Just because you'll never be as good as me Scorp."

Scorpius smiled and cocked one eyebrow

"Wanna bet?"

Rose punched the Quaffle under his arm and dived underneath him to catch it. Soaring through the air, she threw it into the nearest hoop and spun round with a look of triumph on her face.

"You were saying?"

"You're just a sneaky little bitch." Scorpius pouted as he came up to her

"Oh, I'm a bitch now am I?" Rose asked, pretending to look hurt

"You know what I mean." He muttered

She laughed and punched him playfully on the arm

"We'll just see who's the better player tomorrow when we beat your sorry Slytherin butt."

"As if you'll beat us." Scorpius scoffed

"How about we make it interesting?" Rose suggested, "Loser does Potions homework for two weeks _and_ you have to walk around with pink hair for the entire time."

"Only if I get to give you green hair."

"Deal." Rose smiled, "You'll never win this one."

That smile was a much more satisfied one when Gryffindor beat Slytherin by 200 points the next day and even more so when Rose watched Scorpius sulk at the Slytherin table for two weeks with pink hair. His father had even sent an owl to her saying how much he had laughed when she sent him a picture of his son with bright pink hair. This had made Scorpius sulk even more all the while forgiving Rose for making him look like a complete fool, it was a long time before he admitted she was the only person he would do that for.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Year<strong>

It had been the first Hogsmeade weekend that both realised that they missed being around each other all the time. Rose had woken up with a cold and couldn't bring herself to leave the Common Room because she felt that ill. Scorpius had come to the Gryffindor Common Room (she always told him the new password every time it was changed and the Fat Lady didn't seem to mind much) to tell her that he would stay with her if she wanted but Albus had dragged him along anyway despite the protest from his favourite cousin. Albus was his other best friend and as much as he loved hanging around with him, it just didn't feel right without Rose.

"Oh cheer up." He laughed, putting two Butterbeers down on the table "They'll be other Hogsmeade weekends that she can come on. It's hardly the end of the world."

"I know." Scorpius answered glumly, "I just feel a bit guilty you know, she's ill and we're here enjoying a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks."

"She'll get over it." He grinned

"Maybe." Scorpius said, "You forget she holds a grudge for a long time."

"Oh so very true." Albus smirked, "I'd be watching yourself for a cursing if I were you."

He couldn't admit it to Albus but he missed her being there with them, he had never really noticed it as much before as over the summer or Christmas because they still saw each other frequently bu it was just something about being back that had made him miss her company but he just couldn't quite place why he felt like that.

Scorpius had dragged Albus off to Honeydukes before they left and bought copious amounts of chocolate to take back with them. He didn't tell Albus that most of it was being taken back for Rose as a peace offering for abandoning her all afternoon. When they had gotten back to the castle and made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room, they found Rose still sitting in the same position as they had left her and Albus chose to hide rather than face his cousin's wrath for leaving without her.

"Brought you some chocolate, Rosie." Scorpius said, handing her a large bar of Honeydukes

Rose took it and grunted at him, she was annoyed that neither of her best friends had stayed with her whilst she was ill, leaving her to fend for herself."

"Sorry." He muttered, "How was your afternoon?"

"Depressing." She sighed

"It wasn't the same without you." Scorpius admitted, "Missed you today."

"Missed you too." Rose smiled, "Just don't go leaving me on my own anytime soon."

"Am I forgiven?" He asked

Rose pondered for a moment and then nodded

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Year<strong>

Rose and Scorpius seemed closer than ever during their fourth year but neither of them seemed to realise that they were beginning to fall for each other at first. Everyone around them could see the tell-tale signs of the ever present attraction between the pair but they seemed oblivious to it. It had started with quick glances at each other which had in turn led to innocent flirting and small touches that seemed to make both of them blush slightly. It was something as innocent as a snowball fight that had made them both realise

With so many of her cousins in the school it was easy for Rose to get lots of people together for a snowball fight. Lily had been the one to suggest boys versus girls after James had said that they were physically and mentally better at winning a snowball fight and Lily just wanted to prove a point and dent her brother's ego. At first it seemed like they were going to beat the boys after they had built a rather decent wall to hide behind, they just hadn't counted on Hugo, Albus and Scorpius "cheating" as Rose later referred to it as and ambushed them from behind with a barrage of magical snowballs. Rose had been the first to run when she had spotted them but had forgotten all about Scorpius' well-placed aim. The force of ten snowballs hitting her at once caused her to fall over and Scorpius stood over her and laughed

"You cheated!" She insisted, "Swear to god you can't play fair."

"Here." Scorpius said, offering her his hand

Rose took hold of his hand and pulled him down to her level, not realising that she would pull him right on top of her. Both looked slightly awkward as Scorpius hovered over her, his knees either side of hers and his hands positioned by her head.

"Rosie." He breathed, looking into her eyes and she blushed which he naively mistook as being due to the cold weather

He had wanted to kiss her in that moment and he knew he would have taken the chance if someone hadn't interrupted them.

"Oi you two." James laughed, "Stop messing around and come and finish the game."

Scorpius mentally cursed James at that moment and then himself at the realisation that he had wanted to kiss his best friend. Getting himself up, he took hold of Rose's hand and pulled her up, neither looking directly at each other. Neither of them mentioned it again both thinking the other didn't feel anything in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Year<strong>

This was the year when Scorpius first felt like he was losing Rose, the year she had her first boyfriend. Albus had questioned him on it after seeing the reaction on his face when she had told them but he just brushed it off. In reality he felt the pang of jealously when he saw her with another boy but he didn't want to admit to himself that he was falling in love with her.

It was when she split up with said first boyfriend that had torn his heart apart even more than when she had gotten with him, it wasn't so much the splitting up but her words to him when he was comforting her.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked tentatively, "Albus told me what happened."

Rose looked up at her best friend and couldn't help but cry. Scorpius hated seeing her upset and wrapped his arms around her.

"He cheated on me." Rose cried, "I mean I know I told him I didn't want to have sex with him but he cheated on me because I wouldn't 'put out'."

"He's a jerk." Scorpius growled, "He never deserved you."

"Maybe if I had of he wouldn't have done it."

"Don't Rose." Scorpius said, stroking her hair, "He wasn't worth it and you know that, if he wasn't prepared to wait until you were ready then more fool him."

Rose let a small smile appear on her face; he always knew how to make her feel better

"Now come on, what happened to the girl who said she would only ever cry in the rain?"

Rose laughed slightly and Scorpius wiped away a few tears. To anyone watching the pair it would have looked like an intimate moment between a couple but to them it was the reason they were so close, they just complimented each other so well like that and they understood each other.

"You're such a good friend Scorp." She whispered, "Thank you."

Those words hurt him more than anything else, she only saw him as a friend and nothing more. He couldn't see past his own fears that she felt the same way about him, the reason she came to him instead of anyone else. He understood her, comforted her and most of all cared about her but he just couldn't see it and she wasn't prepared to admit it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sixth Year<strong>

They shared their most intimate moment together at the end of their Sixth Year. After Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup against Ravenclaw there had been a party in the Common Room and after James, Albus and Fred had smuggled Butterbeer and Firewhiskey in for the party most of the students were rather drunk.

"I can't believe we won!" Rose squealed excitedly to Scorpius

"Well you always were a rather excellent Chaser." He grinned

"So come to congratulate us on our superb win then Scorpius?" James asked rather drunkenly

"Obviously." He drawled and then grinned stupidly, "Can't really cheer on anyone else or I'll have a whole army of Weasley – Potters attacking me."

"Too damn right." James slurred and too another gulp of his drink, "Ah there's Angela, best go over and make sure she's having a good time."

Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin's drunken behaviour but she knew she was nowhere near as drunk as he was, in face she hadn't drunk any alcohol and had cleverly disguised her water by telling people it was vodka. She didn't know that Scorpius wasn't drinking either and assumed he was drinking glass after glass of Firewhiskey.

"You were amazing out there today Rose." He said sincerely, "I really do admire your excellent and more superior skills."

"Only because you're a sore loser who would speak to me for a whole day after I kicked your butt." Rose giggled

Scorpius scowled and brush his hair from his eyes, he was still slightly annoyed they lost against Gryffindor and that he couldn't get to gloat for the fifth year running. Just once he wanted to beat her at Quidditch, he was just too competitive with her to let it lie.

"Come on." Rose said, looking at her watch "You can walk with me to the stairs, I'm exhausted."

Scorpius took hold of her hand and walked with her to the stairs.

"I'm glad you came to the party Scorpius." She smiled

"Me too."

Rose was standing on the bottom step and was exactly level with him; she leant in and kissed him on the lips. Neither knew what came over them and Scorpius instantly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back passionately. Rose broke the kiss after a few moments, realising what she had done.

"Night Scorpius." She said and ran up the stairs, convinced she had just ruined her friendship with her best friend.

Scorpius stood there, touching his lips tentatively wondering if he had just imagined what had just happened and he couldn't come to a sane conclusion about it at all. He had confided with Albus about it later on, not realising Rose had done the same thing. Neither of them spoke to each other over it, both thought the other was too drunk to either remember or think I meant anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Seventh Year<strong>

In their final year they were made Head Boy and Head Girl but the events of the previous year seemed to have put a strain on their friendship, neither wanted to bring it up bit neither wanted to forget about it either. It wasn't until Rose started dating Dylan Thomas, a Ravenclaw Seventh Year that really put a wedge between them. Scorpius felt like he had been replaced, like he didn't mean anything to her anymore but the reality was she had only started dating him because she wanted to make him jealous, to make him see her as something other than his best friend. She had told Lily about it six months into her relationship with Dylan that if Scorpius wasn't going to notice her than she might as well fake it all until she really does get feelings for Dylan. Fake it till you make it was what she had said but she had never really meant it, in the end it just became easier for her to live with the façade of happiness than admit her true feelings

It wasn't until the end of their Seventh Year that Scorpius decided that he couldn't bear to lose her as a friend and after several months of barely talking to each other he decided to swallow his pride and talk to her.

"Rose?"

"What?" She snapped

"I'm just coming to apologise."

Rose glared at him

"After all this time no you want to apologise!" She fumed, "You've barely spoken to me in months, what's your problem Scorpius?"

"I don't know." He spoke quietly, "All I know is that I don't want to lose you Rosie, you were my first ever friend and I don't want to lose you or have you disappear from my life entirely all because I've been too stupid to try and keep our friendship together."

Rose sighed

"It's my fault too." She said, "I shouldn't have spent so much time with Dylan and neglected you. You've always been there for me Scorp, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life."

"Friends again?" He asked hopefully

"Always." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

><p>The moment she had told him she was engaged to Dylan was when his heart had shattered. He had missed his chance to tell her how he really felt about her and wished he had listened to Albus' advice and just been honest with her about his feelings instead of bottling them up in fear of risking his friendship.<p>

"Scorpius?" Rose knocked on his bedroom door

"Come in Rose."

"Your Mum let me in." She smiled, "Hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" He asked, "You are my best friend after all."

Rose grinned

"Guess what?"

"What?" Scorpius asked curiously

"Dylan asked me to marry him!" She squealed, "We're getting married!"

Scorpius was sure that his heart stopped when he heard those words, the pain in his chest was all too real as his heart broke. He tried to look like he was happy for her but he didn't know that Rose saw the pained look in his eyes before he looked away but she didn't know what to think of it.

"Congratulations Rosie." He forced a smile, standing up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so happy for you."

He hated lying to Rose but this wasn't the time to destroy her happiness with her new fiancé just because he wanted her and missed his chance. He had waited too long and now it was too late and he had to watch as she spent her life with someone else.

"Are you okay, Scorp?" She asked

"Yeah." He lied, "Told you I'm really happy for you."

"Oh." She said, looking slightly said, "Okay."

He didn't realised what she really wanted, she wanted him to tell her how he really felt, she wanted him to tell her he loved her with all his heart and that she shouldn't marry Dylan but it hadn't come. Rose knew that she could be happy with Dylan but in her heart she still felt that it belonged to Scorpius but he didn't want her, he didn't love her like she loved him and she just had to accept that.

* * *

><p>It was at her engagement party that he really felt like he just wanted to run out and never look back especially after what Ron Weasley had said to him.<p>

"You alright Scorpius?" Ron asked, joining him outside as he sat on a bench in the garden and looked at the stars

"Hi Mr Weasley." He answered, "Yeah I'm fine, just wanted a bit of fresh air."

"Is that all?"

Scorpius looked at him confused, not sure what he was talking about

"I've seen how you look at her and how she looks at you." He said, "I didn't think I could like you at first you know Scorpius but when Rose told me that you two were friends I tried my best to put my past prejudices to bed and I'm glad she found you as a friend."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

Ron chuckled at how naïve he was even at the age of nineteen.

"Anyone can see you're in love with her." He replied, "She's like me really, can't see what's right in front of her."

Scorpius sighed and a single tear trickled down the side of his face

"It's too late." He muttered, "I should have told her a long time ago but now it's too late because she loves someone else."

Ron put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically

"You know it took me until we were in the middle of a War to admit that I was in love with Hermione."

"Really?"

Ron nodded.

"It's never too late Scorpius." He said, "Just remember that."

Getting up off the bench, Ron went to walk back to the house but not before turning to Scorpius with one final bit of what Scorpius took as advice and a blessing in one.

"I've always like you better Scorpius." He smiled, "Even if you are a Malfoy, I know you'd make my daughter happy."

Ron left him sitting there for a few moments to think about what he had just said. Scorpius didn't know what to really think after that, one part of him wanted to tell Rose right there in front of everyone that he loved her but part to him still wanted to let her be happy with Dylan and that part of him always seemed to win.

* * *

><p>That's how he had ended up here in the first place, arguing with her in the rain at her rehearsal dinner, his inability to want to admit to her how he really felt and then he heard those words and it all came tumbling out.<p>

"Because you never asked!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes mixing with the droplets of rain

Scorpius felt like something had lifted from his chest and everything just came out.

"I never knew you wanted me!" He shouted through the rain

"How could you not know?" She cried, "I've loved you for years but you never noticed me."

"You're wrong." He said, walking towards her, no longer caring if he was soaked, "Rosie, I've always loved you. You're the girl who saw past all the prejudices of my family, the one that drives me completely insane when you're trying to outdo me in everything and nearly always do. You're the girl who kissed me in Sixth Year when you thought I'd be too drunk to remember anything but I remember Rose and I thought you regretted kissing me so I never did anything. God dammit Rose you're the girl I let dye my hair pink for two weeks when we were twelve, even though I was too young to ever realise it was because it was _you_ I did it. Don't you get it Rose; it's only ever been you, never anyone else."

He pulled her into him and captured her lips with his, never wanting to let her go. Rose broke the kiss and looked into his eyes and she knew she had wasted all that time wishing he felt the same way she did and she hadn't been able to see what was right there in front of her. She knew her wedding to Dylan wasn't going to happen now but she knew that she had her whole life in front of her with someone special.

"I love you Rose." Scorpius said, cupping the side of her face

"I love you too Scorpius."


End file.
